The existing solutions, steps and measures for extinguishing oil and gas fires in production areas of oil and gas are largely limited to blasting techniques performed in the vicinity of the fire and flames. Alternatively an uncontrolled media flow is generated with the purpose of blowing out the fire and flames based on the pressure and presence of a gas, which does not support combustion. A further possibility comprises deforming the riser pipe to such an extent that the flow of oil or gas can be stopped or at least reduced. If a blast is used and the flames are put out by such a blast, then the oil or gas will continue to escape after the blast. An attempt to seal off the pipe efficiently presents a grave risk to those engaged in the work as the presence of burnable fluids or gases is always associated with a possibility of a fire or of an explosion and thus those engaged in the work are subjected to severe risks. As repair of a damaged production installation in general can be ruled out, there remains only a possibility of drilling a new bore hole.